Hakumen vs Genji
Hakumen vs. Genji is a What If? episode of Death Battle, and the first episode of BigBangOverlordBuster's Death Battle. This battle is dedicated for the release of BlazBlue's latest game release: Centralfiction, as well as the release of Blizzard's New game: Overwatch. Description Since Japanese History, Samurais and Ninjas have been the most popular warriors not only in Japanese, but World History as well. What will happen when an armored samurai-like being faces off with a cyborg ninja? a battle to see... Introduction (Death Battle Intro Music) Boomstick: Since Japanese warriors have entered the world by storm, one question has been asked by all, Samurai or Ninja, Who would win? Wiz: And since BlazBlue is going to release its new sequel game: Centralfiction, and along with the rising of the popular game, Overwatch, its time we might put up the answers. And what better way than pinning the fight between two of their own characters. (Scene: ''Hakumen drawing out his sword and beating up Ragna)'' Wiz: Like Hakumen , The Storm, The Sword, the Steel, the Wolf of BlazBlue. (Scene: Genji glowing green from the "Dragons" Short intro) Boomstick: And Genji , the cyborg ninja of Overwatch. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and IIIMMM Boomstick Wiz: And its our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hakumen Real Name: Jin Kisagari (Some twisted reason, WTF?) Birthdate: February 14 Gender: Male (DUHH!!) Race: Unknown (formely Human) Height: 208cm (6'10") Weight: 155kg (341.7 lbs) Factors, Powers and Abilities: · Superhuman Strength · Enhanced Speed · Expert in Close and Hand-to-hand combat · Susano’o Unit Armor grants him Unlimited Fighting Capabilities and Stamina · Willpower so strong that he was able to resist losing himself to the Boundary · Already powerful and must be noted he’s using roughly 20% of his full capabilities · He wields a blunt-tipped nodachi entitled Nox Nyctores, Ookami -Despite its cursed nature, it is a weapon meant to destroy evil, hinting that it may have holy properties. · Hakumen's Drive, Zanshin, allows him to project energy barriers that repel enemy attacks and allow him to effectively counter advances towards him. He also has an unusual ability called Fuumajin, which leaves a sort of vacuum sphere in place of a projectile that he stops with his sword. His Overdrive, Kishin, greatly speeds up his magatama gain rate, allowing him to use his special moves more frequently. · By utilizing Susano'o Unit's ability to cut time, Hakumen is able to tear the space between two parallel time-lines. Then, through the unit's special eyes, he is able to observe what is happening in the same place, but in a different time-line. · Special Attack: Time Killer (刻殺 Toki Goroshi) which destroys all the "time" his target possesses, effectively allowing him to kill an immortal being. -In order to use this technique, however, it seems to take some time to prepare and uses up a substantial amount of Hakumen's power. In Arakune's arcade mode, Hakumen reveals another technique called Demonslayer (劫魔滅殺 Gōma Messatsu, Eon Demon Annihilator Boomstick: Aww man, not this again… Wiz: What’s wrong Boomstick? Boomstick: Everytime we keep talking about Blazblue, it always is twisted as fuck, I can’t keep up with it… Wiz: *''Sigh''* alright, for your’s sake, since many must have known Hakumen by this time already, we can skip his Biography, and skip to his feats…That’s good? Boomstick: Damn Hell Yeah!! Wiz: *sigh* Wiz: Well, to shorten this whole thing, Hakumen is the alternative future version of Jin Kisagari, he has been one of BlazBlue’s powerful characters and most iconic there is due to his designs and power. Boomstick: And to top this, he has a powerful attack called “Time Killer” Wiz: Which is actually an attack that can kill powerful immortal beings, BBBUUUT, unfortunately this does NOT work on gods such as Hades Izanami. Feats: *· Stands toe-to-toe and more than a match for Ragna the Bloodedge. *· One of the 7 Heroes who defeat the Black Beast. *· Defeated Terumi. *· Accomplishing so many feats using only 20% of his capabilities. Flaws/Weaknesses: *· His Time Killer doesn’t work on Gods. *· His attitude can come off to others as prideful, stubborn, and even arrogant, occasionally getting him into issues with his comrades when he refuses to cooperate with them and tries to handle things on his own. *· Has ego issues. Genji Real Name: Genji Shimada Birthdate: Unknown (Current Age: 35) Gender: Male (Isn’t it obvious?) Race: Cyborg (formerly Human) Height: 185.0136cm (6.09’0’’) Weight:??? Factors, Powers and Abilities: · Peak Human Strength · Enhanced Speed and Stamina · Expert in Close and Hand-to-hand combat, ninjutsu, assassination and swordsmanship · Cybernetic body enhances his stamina and speed, also allows him to jump through high places, and climb walls. · Has Deflect, with lightning-quick swipes of his sword, Genji reflects an oncoming projectile and sends it rebounding in the direction he's aiming. · Inherited the power of “Dragonblade” from his bloodline, with this he creates a green-dragon avatar to strike down his opponents · Weapons vary from shurikens to his famous Shimada cyborg katana. · Special Attack: DragonBlade Genji brandishes his katana for a brief period of time. Until he sheathes his sword, Genji can deliver highly damaging strikes to targets in a short cone in front of him. Wiz: In Japan in the near future, the House of the Shimada Clan rules single as one of the most powerful in the gang world, the current leader has two sons, Hanzo Shimada and Genji Shimada. Wiz: Genji Shimada is the youngest in the Shimada household, he lives throughout his life as a young and rich playboy, as well as studying ninjutsu, but throughout the years, Genji has seen the sins of his Clan and refuses to be part of it. Wiz: However, when tragedy struck, his father dies and leaves Hanzo in charge of the Clan Boomstick: But BOOM, to make the house last long, the elders ask big brother to get some sh** straight with Genji in order to rule it properly. And we all know what happened next Wiz: Thought to be murdered by his own brother, Genji was supposed to be left for dead if it wasn;t for the group known as Overwatch found him and gave him his cyborg body. Boomstick: At first, he is repulsed by his new form, but HEY! Like many of us, we now love or robot bodies, makig us look badass, do baddass, be badass, know badass- Wiz: (*Whack Boomstick*) Okay! We get the idea Boomstick. Moving on, Because of his new body, Genji’s speed, stamina and physical abilities has increased, making him a living weapon, he sigle-mindedly and handedly took down his own Clan and left Overwatch to find peace. Boomstick: A bad-ass ninja to say, Genji has done a lot of amazing things. Feats: *· Can deflect most of the other opponent’s “Ultimate Attack” in Overwatch Universe and defeated most of them too. *· Defeated his older brother, Hanzo and even used the “DragonBlade” to reverse Hanzo’s “Dragonstrike” back to him, to which in Overwatch and Gamer theory is impossible to accomplish. *· Balanced the peace between his machine and man counterpart. *· Official page states he is a “Living Weapon” Flaws/Weaknesses: *· His Deflect can’t deflect every attack such as Reinhardt’s “Earthshaker”. *· He descends from a criminal family bloodline. Last Intro Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate, once and for all.. Boomstick: For BlazBlue: Centralfiction, and for Overwatch….IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! FIGHT!! Setting: Japan, Old Temple Hakumen walks into the temple, looking around for any forms of an opponent to face. “You are bold coming into the old home of the Shimada Temple” Hakumen looks up at the broken altar and sees Genji keeling on top of it, green light soon surround Genji’s mechanical orbs he jumps off the altar and lands softly on the ground, “Are you the one who they call Hakumen?” Genji asks with curiosity with a mix of bold feelings in his tone. “Yes, I am the sword, I am the steel, I am Hakumen…”, Halumen boldy states as he hold the handle of his sword, to which swiftly phased of the cover of his back and draws it out, “And you are on my way, Genji…” He spoke with more prideful words. Genji draws out his shurikens and throws them swiftly at Hakumen, to which he simple severs it all with his sword, Genji starts to draw out more and unleashes those shurikens with amazing speed, Hakumen quickly deflects every single one, though some did hit his armor, but he simply sweeps them off, his armor is tough, “My turn” Hakumen said, he charges at Genji with a straight left punch, he was able to give the first body blow to Genji, but Genji quickly recovers as he kicks at Hakumen, knocking him to the ground, Hakumen rises up quickly and swings his sword on Genji, Genji reacts by drawing out his own sword and clashes with Hakumen, they continuously swing their sword as sparks fly from every clashing. Hakumen quickly sees an opening, he grabs Genji by the throat and hoist him up, with such good reflex and reaction, he gives Genji a mid-air shoulder tackle. Genji was sent straight through the altar, Genji quickly frees himself and climbs quickly to the top, Hakumen won’t let him get away, he gives the tall altar 3 heavy kicks and the altar suddenly falls collapsing to the ground, Genji quickly jumps of the altar and kicks Hakumen at the chest, sending him crashing to the wall. Genji starts to turn the table, he delivers a lot of serious kicks at Hakumen. The fight lasted for long, Genji wants to end this quickly, “You have destroyed my home, Hakumen, it’s time I have to end this” he dives his sword and attempts to thrust it through Hakumen, but Hakumen blocks it with his sword, Hakumen overpowers Genji and throws him several feet away, Genji slowly holds unto his sword, his hand near his face and makes a stance, “Ryuugekiken”, with those powerful words, he quickly drew his sword and spins it swiftly, it soon emits a green, glowing aura flowing like air and within seconds, a large green dragon suddenly appears and charges at Hakumen. Hakumen, also draws out his sword, “I am the blade and steel, Genji…I have faced through worst”, Hakumen glows bright blue and he swiftly sliced through the dragon, “This is the end indeed” Hakumen stated as they both glare at each other. They both stand still and wait for the moment to move, with weak breeze from the winds blow, they charge towards each other, they both swing their sword and stay still in their spot, Genji could see the results, “It is over…” he admits defeat as his torso starts to bleed, he fells to the ground, Hakumen sheaths his sword and walks away. K.O. RESULTS Boomstick: HOLY SH**, THAT WAS EPIC!!! Wiz: True, especially in the very beginning Genji never have the chance to win in the first place…You see when we compare to their feats, powers, and skills. | |} Wiz: Genji is so far to come against Hakumen in this fight Boomstick: While his Dragonblade IS awesome, it is nothing compared to Hakumen’s “Time Killer”, since that attack can kill any immortal, that attack can destroy the Dragonblade with ease. Wiz: Also counting that Hakumen is far stronger and is more built in frontal assaults than Genji is. You might say right now that the samurais will win. Boomstick: In the end, Genji didn’t slice through to this one. WINNER Wiz: The Winner is Hakumen Winner-Hakumen.png Boomstick: NEXT TIIIIMMMME ON DEATH BATTLE Akame: Guess we are on... Kirito: Yeah....Let's end this fan arguement once and for all Akame: Agree..No hard Feelings? Kirito: Nope..*smiles* Trivia *This is BigBangOverlordBuster's first What-If? Death Battle episode.... Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016